I should've bought you flowers
by bs13
Summary: My entry to ShatterHearts's House of Anubis Contest. Joy and Jerome are together now, but how will Fabian react? Will he apologize for the promises he never kept, or will he get used to the idea that he lost his best friend like she lost him when he started to go out with Nina? Based on the song "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars. Jabian!


**My entry to ShatterHearts House of Anubis Contest! This is what I wanted on the show. But we all can't get what we want... Also, it's totally short and very rushed. But I can't deny that I truly loved to write it. It is set after the season finale. **

"Joy?" Fabian sat down next to the girl, giving her a shy smile. "Can I sit down?" Joy looked up in surprise- Fabian was usually off with his Sibuna friends; it was like he didn't have time for her anymore. She was sitting in the lounge during free period and waiting for class to start.

"Fabes," Joy gave him a faint smile. "What's up?"

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Fabian said. "I never apologized for what I said- for what I did, when you told me you wanted to go out with me. And now...I said we'd spend more time together, and we haven't at all. I was a jerk. And I can't expect you to forgive me for that."

"Why the sudden interest?" Joy asked suddenly. "Why did you decide to just come and apologize now even though that was weeks ago?"

"This is going to sound stupid," Fabian warned.

"I've heard stupid things before," Joy said, placing her chin in her hands. "Enlighten me."

"Jerome," Fabian said. "He asked you out, didn't he?"

"How did you know?" Joy asked softly.

"I heard it from Eddie," Fabian said vaguely.

"It was all part of Mara's plan to get back at him," Joy said. "Then it kind of got out of hand..."

"So you don't like him then?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know," Joy sighed. "To be honest, it's the first time a boy has ever shown any interest in me at all...I just- I want to feel loved."

"You have friends who love you," Fabian was turning a deep red. "You have me- I love you."

"But as a friend," Joy said shyly, gazing into Fabian's eyes.

"I don't know," Fabian admitted. "I don't know anything anymore."

"You're a very trying person, you know," Joy said, not getting his point. "Care to elaborate?"

"Joy, is it wrong that I feel jealous?" Fabian asked, not meeting her eye as he said it. "I know it's stupid, but when he's with you, I- I want to get...mad!"

"I don't get you," Joy said finally, the hurt reflected in her eyes. "One minute you want to be friends, the next you want to get mad because I'm with Jerome? _Very mature_, Fabian. Look, I need to go find Jerome anyway."

"Don't be mad at me, Joy," Fabian said desperately. "I'm sorry; I just needed to tell you. I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything..."

"No," Joy cut him off. "You didn't seem to care much last year, did you? Or any time this year. So bye. Good luck with everything."

"_Joy_-" Fabian tried to say, but Joy rushed out of the room, almost crashing into Jerome.

"Whoa, calm down Mercer," Jerome said. "What's your hurry?" He was smiling at her. Smiling at the girl he thought he liked.

"I was just talking to Fabian," Joy said. "And we brought up the subject of you...I mean, we didn't discuss you or anything, but, uh..."

"Now you're gossiping about me? I am so shocked," Jerome feigned hurt. "I hope it was good."

"Jerome, I can't be with you," Joy blurted. Jerome glanced at her silently, but then chose to speak.

"Want to tell me why?" Jerome asked, already looking hurt. "You did make a big deal to Mara about it."

"How do you know that?" Joy asked.

"She told me," Jerome said, shrugging like it was natural. "We're on talking terms again."

"That's good," Joy said slowly, realizing just how much she wanted Jerome and Mara to be friends again. "Jerome, tell me this. Why did you fall madly in love with me even though we barely spoke to one another last semester, and you loved Mara for way longer?" Jerome was thrown for a loop as he opened and closed his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked.

"Why did you suddenly fall in love with me? You said you wanted to be with me. But if I hadn't tried to get closer to you, you'd still be after Mara. And why is that?" Joy asked.

"I-I don't know," Jerome stammered. Joy bit her lip, studying the boy silently. Finally she gave him a quick, gentle smile.

"I don't think you're over Mara," Joy observed. "You think you're ready to move on, but you're not. You don't realize that yet because I was doing everything Mara told me to do. You fell in love with Mara through me." Jerome stayed silent. He ran his pale, nimble fingers through his hair doubtfully. Then he slumped down on the floor, his face in his hands. Joy watched him, alarmed.

"You're right, Joy," Jerome said finally, lifting his head up. "You were always right."

"Aren't I?" Joy smiled cheekily, making Jerome give her a small smile in return. "We both need a breather. Us...there wasn't _supposed_ to be an us."

"You make a lot of sense, Mercer," Jerome said, standing up. "Alright then. We are officially broken up. Oh, and don't worry if you miss me; all the girls do."

"Yup, you are Jerome Clarke," Joy said, and Jerome gave her a quick smile before standing up and leaving. Joy watched him go with a mixture of fondness and sadness. Then she felt the tentative touch of someone's hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to see Fabian.

"I heard," Fabian said softly. He hung his head, almost looking... ashamed. "I'm sorry, Joy. You don't deserve somone to come and tell you they have feelings for you when you're dating someone else. It was wrong of me."

"_You_," Joy echoed. "Have feelings...for _me_?"

"Of course I do," Fabian said. "You don't just put up with my shy ways and my geeky hobbies. You follow me through it. You and I, we tease each other, we laugh, we cry, we have gone through so much... as friends. But I don't want to be friends anymore, Joy. I don't know what to think. You and Jerome...you two are like a match made in heaven. You and I...we're just best friends and nothing more. I was such an idiot. I acted rashly, and I was just so wrong..."

"I don't know myself," Joy admitted. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I just want you to know something," Fabian said firmly. "Get Jerome back. Be with him. He gives you everything I never did. He's the one who poured out his heart to you. He's the one who kissed you like I never could. I just...I want you to know that I'm happy you're with him. And I hope he gives you everything I never did."

Joy stared. She stared in shock, disbelief, and, well, joy. Fabian looked so worried, his brow furrowed and his hands clenched tightly. He was worried for her. Worried she's never get her happy ending if she didn't get back together with Jerome. Worried she'd stay in love with him even though he didn't deserve her love. To that, she sprang forward and kissed him. Fabian was obviously taken aback, but he kissed her back. And it was everything she could've wished for. Gentle, lingering, yet so passionate. As they pulled apart, Fabian blushed a little, a questioning look in his eyes.

"No," Joy whispered. "You're everything I ever wanted, Fabes. You're an idiot, and I'll let you keep that. Yes, you were wrong. Yes, you acted rashly. But that's why I love you. You're a shy, fumbling idiot- but you're my shy, fumbling idiot." Fabian looked a little taken aback, but he relaxed the slightest bit, giving her a soft smile.

"Joy!" Mara then came running. "Jerome just told me you broke up with him! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?" Joy retorted, gazing into Fabian's eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Fabian rested his arms just above her waist, a shy smile twisting his lips. "What's wrong with you for not comforting him? He still likes you. And it's pretty obvious you still like him." Mara stared at her silently, processing her words. A few seconds later, she ran out of the room.

"I think you're the new Amber of Anubis," Fabian joked. "The matchmaker."

"Hm," Joy pondered the thought. "I have always wanted to be a blonde."

"Have you?" Fabian laughed a little at this. "Since when?"

"I always thought blondes were the prettiest girls, growing up," Joy shrugged. "Barbie will ruin any girl's self-confidence. Trust me." Fabian laughed again.

"Well," Fabian said. "I always preferred the brunette Barbie anyway."

"Is that a hint that you used to play with Barbies?" Joy lifted an eyebrow.

"Joy!" Fabian said.

"I'm kidding," Joy smiled fondly. Fabian pulled one hand away and brushed Joy's cheek, displaying a single eyelash on the end of his finger.

"Eyelash. Make a wish," Fabian said. Joy blew the eyelash off of Fabian's finger.

"Done," Joy said proudly.

"What did you wish for?" Fabian questioned.

"It's a secret," Joy said.

"Oh, be that way, then," Fabian teased.

"Yes, yes I will," Joy stuck out her tongue at him, and he gave a slight laugh. She pulled him close again, and he gratefully accepted. Little did he know, Joy closed her eyes and recited her wish again in her mind.

"Hey lovebirds," Eddie walked over to Fabian and Joy. "Victor's calling. Something about Corbiere painted bright pink?"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Alfie ran past them, a sloshing bucket of pink paint in his hands.

"Alfie! Watch my carpet!" Trudy said, alarmed.

"ALFIE!" Jerome ran after him, his hair covered in pink paint, Mara on his heels and shaking her paint-covered arms.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Patricia yelled, as she ran after him as well, covered head to toe in the pink paint.

"Violence is never the answer!" Willow pleaded, following Patricia.

"IT IS WHEN HE COVERED MY FACE WITH THAT!" KT yelled, charging after him as well.

"Should we go help them with that?" Fabian turned to Joy.

"Probably," Joy agreed.

"I say let them handle it," Eddie shrugged, but he called after Patricia. "Yacker, don't kill him!" Alfie ran over to Joy, Fabian, and Eddie.

"Don't let them hurt me!" Alfie begged. However, the paint fell from his hands and splattered all three of them.

"ALFIE!" they all yelled.

"Alfie Lewis!" Victor bellowed.

"My carpet is covered in paint!" Trudy shrieked.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Patricia screamed.

"ALFIE, YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!" Mara called.

"You're my friend, but when you cover my hair in pink...THAT'S WHERE I SET MY FOOT DOWN!" Jerome yelled.

"Alfie, that was really immature!" KT seemed to soften a little bit.

"I love you!" Willow cried, making the rest of the students turn to look at her in disbelief. Alfie just braved all the complaints he got.

Victor handed him a toothbrush and declared Alfie was given the job of cleaning all the toilets in Anubis house as well as all the other houses.

Trudy declared Alfie had to hand-wash her carpet.

Patricia gave him a hard slap to the face, staining his cheek with pink paint and making the rest of the people around cringe at the loud sound.

KT made him apologize, making Patricia huff at her peacemaking ways.

Mara calmed down and told him he should never do that again.

Jerome assured him all was forgiven as long as Alfie acted like his personal slave for like a week, making Alfie groan. They all disbanded afterwards as Trudy declared they needed to go eat. Joy, however, stayed behind and sat down next to all the paint Alfie had spilled. With her finger, she began to write something. A few minutes later, she got up and wiped her hands on her pants, leaving the room. On the floor, in pink letters, it read '_I wish that I can find true love_'. Little did she know her wish was already granted.

**A girl can dream, okay? And have an undying love for Jabian. I hope you guys at least semi-liked it, so please review!**


End file.
